thiefseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dayport
Dayport is one of the City's residential districts. Given its name, Dayport was probably a more heavily industrialized port area at one time. Background At one time under the Bresling dynasty, the district's inhabitants consisted primarily of members of all levels of City's social classes with a high concentration of mid-to-upper class guildsmen and nobles, a stark contrast to the Docks across town. With a concentration of tall buildings and narrow streets, Dayport has a more metropolitan and Victorian feel to it. It is also the home of one of the Mechanists' primary buildings, Angelwatch. This quarter offered many shortcuts and hideouts for thieves such as Garrett. The tight streets and tall buildings create a Thieves' Highway. A highly-skilled thief can move through Dayport without ever touching the streets or attracting the attention of the guards of the City Watch. Garrett travelled this way to get to Angelwatch. In later centuries Dayport has become rather upscale district for the upper class and ruling elite. The Family Carlysle have since lost power over the ages, but a section of the district Carlysle Court is where Castle Carlysle once stood. Near where Angelwatch once stood is The Keep which was designed by Theodore Eastwick and built in 834. Districts Dayport itself consists of two areas: Dayport North District and Dayport South District. Angelwatch was located in North Dayport, near the end of Grandmauden Road. Some of the residences located in Northern Dayport include Lady Louisa's Suite, Castle Carlysle and Sir Cullen's Keep. The Dayport Trader's Bank is also located in this area. Considering the City Wardens, Dayport is Webster's territory. South Dayport is primarily residential, with such homes as Castle Van Vernon, Master Willey's Manor, the Necromancer's Spire, the Shemenov Estate, the Fieldstone Estate and the Astronomer's Workshop. This was also the location of the Dayport Belltower. Known streets The main street in this area is The Baron's Way, which cuts through the south end of Northern Dayport. Grandmauden Road runs perpendicular to The Baron's Way, running through both North and Southern Dayport. Known Locations During BRy435-436 *Grandmauden Road *Dayport North District **Angelwatch **Lady Louisa's Suite **Castle Carlysle **Greenhouse **The Baron's Way **Dayport Trader's Bank **Sir Cullen's Keep *Dayport South District **Necromancer's Spire **Master Willey's Manor **Fieldstone Estate **Shemenov Estate **Bell Tower **Castle Van Vernon **Apartments *Captain Pearsel's Mansion During NRy742 *Dayport Rooftops *Eastwick's Grand House **Garden **Underground Passage **First Floor **Second Floor **The Study *Carlysle Court **Dayport Attic *The Keep **Waterfront **Pipeline **Engine Level **Boiler Room **Elevator **Prison Level **Safe Chamber **Safe Housing ***Great Safe *Greystone Plaza Maps Trivia *The Story Mission: A Friend in Need (Thief (2014)), has some similarities to the mission A Life of the Party in Thief II. Both occur in Dayport, and have Garrett cross the rooftops to get to main objective. Infact Garret begins near the Bell Tower that looks vaguely like the one where Garett begins in Thief 2. The Keep makes an imposing tower in the distance, much like the Angelwatch tower. *The map of Dayport district seen in Basso's shop and other locations, is the same map as the one in a cutscene showing the district of Auldale but with the text replaced with other locations. It appears to just be a stock map. See Also *Street Names